A Quick Study
by toujourspret
Summary: Written for the Code Geass kink meme--Suzaku is in charge of taking care of Lelouch while his parents visit. Shota.
1. Chapter 1

**A Quick Study**

He felt the press of warm flesh against his body and shuddered. Suzaku's thighs parted, and his smaller body sank in against him, hip aligned with groin as their weight shifted, center of gravity changed, and suddenly Lelouch was on the floor staring up at the Japanese man.

"Oof," he said elegantly.

Suzaku grinned and offered him a hand. "Not bad for only a few days' practice. Perhaps by the time the Emperor has concluded his discussions with my father you'll be able to flip _me_." Lelouch huffed indignantly, climbing to his feet and brushing at the dirt on the strange clothes Suzaku had insisted he wear for sparring.

"You're only twice my size and roughly a hundred pounds of pure muscle heavier than me," Lelouch said dryly. Suzaku laughed aloud.

"I am, at that. But you'll be able to do it, I'm sure. You've already made such progress!" Clasping a large hand around Lelouch's sweaty shoulder, he guided the young prince over to where towels and fresh bottles of water waited for them.

"Have I?" Lelouch murmured, secretly pleased.

"Oh, yes. I didn't learn throws until I was eight, after all." Suzaku was glib. Lelouch was horrified.

"I'm _twelve_," he reminded Suzaku, tone deadly.

Suzaku snorted. "Really? I thought you were much younger. You're so tiny," he teased. The young prince's face darkened.

"Martial arts aren't the only way to kill a man," he threatened Suzaku, gesturing menacingly. Suzaku had the nerve to laugh brightly. Lelouch slapped ineffectively at Suzaku's arm, sitting down with an annoyed sigh. A fluffy towel landed on his head and began to scrub the sweat from his damp hair. When Suzaku peeked beneath the front, Lelouch glared at him like a perturbed owl. "I hate you so much, Kururugi," the prince informed him. Suzaku bit back an obvious laugh and tried to look contrite.

"C'mon, let's go get cleaned up before your parents see what a common ruffian I've turned their son into," Suzaku said. Lelouch trailed behind him like a lost puppy.

The traditional bathing room had mystified Lelouch the first time he'd used it. He'd stared at the large, trough-like basin of water, waiting for instruction, then turned to question a suddenly naked Suzaku. Squawking with mortification, he'd slipped on the slick white tile and almost knocked himself unconscious. Now he turned his back purposefully on his protector, quickly shucking off the white fighting uniform before snatching at a pan to cover himself. His cheeks flushed red as he turned back to Suzaku, private parts firmly covered.

Suzaku hadn't bothered with any such disguises. Lelouch wondered if all Japanese were this shameless as he watched the older man move confidently through the steam to splash in the basin. His eyes lingered on the sweat-damp curl of hair that trailed from his navel down, down--Lelouch swallowed hard and hurriedly picked his way through the puddles on the floor to the other side of the water, hiding behind the basin's cold ceramic tile before lifting his pan to splash water over his head.

_Cold_. The water was _cold_. He yelped, dropping the pan into the water. Suzaku laughed at him and he pouted, hesitant to fetch the pan from the bottom of the basin. "I'll get it for you," Suzaku offered. He bent at the waist, dark curls just touching the water as he reached for it. Moisture glittered in the curve of the small of his back and Lelouch's mouth went dry. A shock of cold water splashed against his chest.

"Staring," Suzaku gently reminded, turning back to his washing. Lelouch flushed, turning away from the water to peer down the length of his own slender, underdeveloped body. Pale skin gleamed with sweat and water, interrupted only by the rosy pinkness of his nipples and the sharp dimple of his navel. Between his thighs, his traitorous cock was already half-hard and flushed bright against his white belly, only a few sparse black curls decorating its base. His cheeks heated and he hastily grabbed the soap, scrubbing himself clean. He splashed himself with water liberally before darting as quickly as he dared to the bathtub.

Submerged to his nose, he watched with wide eyes as Suzaku leisurely joined him. "You're so shy," Suzaku commented, closing his eyes in pleasure as the heat worked its way into tired muscles. He leaned against the side of the bath luxuriantly.

"The Japanese are so immodest," Lelouch retorted. "You're always _naked_ with each other." He said the word 'naked' as if the word itself were a venomous snake. Suzaku laughed good-naturedly, and Lelouch let himself sink against the wall of the tub.

"It's skin culture," Suzaku said lazily. "It's not the same kind of naked it is to Britannians."

"Naked's naked," Lelouch argued. Suzaku shook his head, peering through slitted eyes at the prince.

"It's kind of like kinship," Suzaku tried to explain. "Community, sort of."

"Community?" Lelouch snorted doubtfully. "Like naked neighbors. Right."

The water shifted as Suzaku moved closer to him. "Not really. More like closeness: when someone's seen you naked, they've really seen _you_, with no masks or secrets. There's a bond that's formed when you're like that."

"I-I guess I can kind of understand that," Lelouch said slowly. "So right now, we're closer than anyone else?"

"Well," Suzaku's tone was amused, "Not _anyone_. We aren't having sex, after all." Lelouch blushed deeply, covering his face with his hands.

"Y-you cad!"

Suzaku chuckled lowly, warm, wet fingers curling around Lelouch's own to expose his face. "Relax. I'm just teasing." Lelouch shivered at the touch of those strong hands. He looked up at Suzaku, lips working soundlessly. Suzaku watched him for a moment, then splashed back to where he'd been sitting before, posture less relaxed than earlier. He pursed his lips in thought.

"Anyway, you're a little too young to be thinking about sex," Suzaku murmured absently. Lelouch sputtered indignantly.

"I'm not!"

"No? I bet you don't even have hair yet, princeling," Suzaku teased. Lelouch glared hard at him. "That's why you're so shy."

"Of course I do," he retorted sharply. "And I'm not _shy_. I'm _modest_. There's a difference."

"Oh? Maybe you're hiding a full bush under there," Suzaku hypothesized. "A great big tangle of--"

"Why are we discussing my--" Lelouch interrupted, then froze. "..._hair_?" he finished lamely. "What, you need to see it?" Gritting his teeth against embarrassment, Lelouch struggled to stand, water hitting him mid-thigh. "Look then!"

Suzaku blinked at him before reaching out apologetically. "Sorry. I shouldn't have taken it so far. I'm sorry." His fingertips grazed Lelouch's belly and Lelouch quivered, biting his lip. The hand jerked away as if burned.

Lelouch nodded, sinking back below the water. A question nagged at him, and he looked over at Suzaku. "Suzaku? Does yours ever...never mind." His ears burned. Suzaku cocked his head like a dog, and Lelouch sighed. "Sometimes, mine does this thing where it...I don't know. Like, it gets really hard at the weirdest stuff."

Suzaku froze, blushing. "W-well, it gets hard because--"

"I know that part." Lelouch frowned in annoyance. "I'm not a kid. It's just that it's always getting hard at the wrong things."

"Like...like what?" Suzaku's throat bobbed as he swallowed.

"Like boys," Lelouch admitted reluctantly. Suzaku looked away, then back. He patted Lelouch on the shoulder awkwardly.

"That's not weird. Mine does that, too." He coughed. "And anyway, you're a long way away from finding out what's weird or not. At your age, it's probably going to get hard for just about anything."

"That's true," Lelouch said thoughtfully. "It got hard when my sister hugged me the other day, too. But what do you do when that happens? It hurts to just wait until it goes away."

"Just find someplace private and deal with it like any other time, I suppose," Suzaku replied, shrugging. Lelouch blinked at him. "You know," he made a familiar gesture and the prince frowned. "Er, you know, you have to, um, _touch_ it." Suzaku flushed.

"Touch it?" Lelouch asked curiously.

"Have you never...?" Suzaku bit his lip. "You, ah...." Lelouch shifted uncomfortably, bumping his thigh against Suzaku's. "Well, you wrap your hand around it...." One of Lelouch's hands dipped beneath the water. Suzaku swallowed hard.

"Like this?" Lelouch asked breathlessly.

"Ah," Suzaku said desperately, straining his eyes away. "A-and then you move it kind of...up and down." The water splashed as Lelouch tried it. Growling in frustration, Lelouch buried his face in Suzaku's arm.

"It's not working," he whined. Suzaku looked down at the boy's flushed face and made a decision he hoped he wouldn't regret later.

"I'll show you."

One arm wrapped around Lelouch's waist, tugging him over to sit on Suzaku's lap. His own erection pressed snugly into the small of the boy's back and he nuzzled briefly into the short hairs on the back of his neck before dipping a hand beneath the water to rest tentatively between his thighs. Lelouch gasped quietly, back arching against Suzaku's chest. He wrapped his hand around the boy and began to stroke slowly.

Lelouch's skin was hot and slippery against his own. His erection was only a bit shorter than the width of Suzaku's hand; he could engulf the whole thing in his palm, and did so. Lelouch keened, squirming against him eagerly. Suzaku pressed a kiss to the back of Lelouch's neck, nibbling gently at the thin skin.

As his hand slid up and down, Lelouch's hips made shallow, unconscious thrusts forward. The thin, pale chest heaved with breath; his fingers wrapped around Suzaku's wrists. A reedy whine escaped the boy. Suzaku sped up.

"Su-...." Lelouch moaned, pink lips parted to gasp for air. Suzaku wrapped his free arm around him, pulling him flush against his own front so he could rut against his ass. Slender legs fell open, and under the water's distortion, Suzaku could see the shadow of his hand moving obscenely between Lelouch's thighs. He groaned.

Lelouch whimpered, scrabbling with his fingernails at the back of Suzaku's hand. "St-stop. Stop! I'm...something weird is happening!" Suzaku shushed against his skin and moved his hand faster, displaced water splashing rhythmically now. Lelouch tensed like a coiled spring in his arms.

"Are you going to come?" Suzaku whispered roughly in his ear. "Go ahead and come. It's okay. Go ahead and come." Lelouch moaned loudly, his first orgasm washing out his senses in a flood. Weak jets of watery white bloomed from the top of Suzaku's fist, drifting away in the water as Lelouch sagged against him. Panting desperately, Suzaku pressed hard against the boy's backside and came, groaning into his ear as he covered Lelouch's back with his seed. He pressed his lips against the nape of Lelouch's neck, kissing tenderly.

"So," he murmured breathlessly, "now you know what to do?"

"Mmm," Lelouch replied sleepily, tucking his head in the hollow beneath Suzaku's jaw. "Nope. You'll just have to show me again later."


	2. Return to Japan

Stepping off the plane, Lelouch nervously brushed his hand through his hair. A hand caught his, pulled it down to a pair of waiting lips, and he stumbled from the stairs into a pair of waiting arms. Suzaku laughed at him and set him to rights on the ground. He was dressed as a policeman, uniform all crisp shoulders and clean, white gloves.

"Father said you were coming today, and I had to ask if I could greet you." His tone was hushed, eyes warm. Lelouch flushed shyly. Suzaku's arms lingered around him a moment longer than perhaps proper, and Lelouch's knight coughed discreetly. Lelouch shot Gino a dirty look and stepped back to see Suzaku. He'd filled out nicely: broad shoulders and a thin waist, and long, long legs. His head was cocked as he watched Lelouch survey him. "Do I meet your approval?" he asked slyly, and Lelouch flushed again.

The ride back to the Kururugi Shrine was awkward. Gino had inserted himself between them firmly, an eyebrow raised at Lelouch's grunt of irritation. Suzaku had obliviously chattered with the Knight about the difference between being a Knight and his police work until Lelouch had had a chance to work himself into a truly black mood. As soon as the car stopped, he threw open the door and stalked out, pretending to inspect the cherry blossoms that lined the stairs but instead blinking back furious tears. He hadn't seen the man in five years, and when he finally got a chance to talk to him, Gino was ruining it! Lelouch curled thin arms around himself and tried not to look like he was pouting.

"Your Highness?" Lelouch turned and glared hard at Suzaku, who looked confused. "Ah, let me take you to your room." Tilting his head officiously, Lelouch nodded, leaving his luggage on the ground by the car. Suzaku pursed his lips but didn't say anything, simply reaching down to pick it up. The short walk to the main house was painfully quiet. A pang his him as Suzaku opened the door, revealing a very familiar room--the one he'd stayed in five years ago. Suzaku carefully placed the luggage by the door, then looked at Lelouch, eyes unreadable.

"Thank you. That will be all," Lelouch said crisply. Suzaku looked stung, but guided Gino out to show him to his own room. In the hall, Lelouch heard the two men laughing. His heart hurt.

It made sense that Suzaku would want to spend time with Gino; under different circumstances, Lelouch could admit that there were reasons he'd picked the blond to be his Knight; Gino was certainly as capable as a Knight should be, but he was so much more than the others. He was funny and kind and cheerful and open when so many Knights were guarded and staid. He had to be much closer to Suzaku in age, too--he'd heard that the Japanese man had celebrated his twenty-fourth birthday recently, and Gino had to be at least that. They'd looked good together, similar height and long, willowy bodies leaned close as they talked. Both were more similar to each other than to scrawny, grumpy Lelouch.

He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. He'd been looking forward to this trip for months, had pleaded with his father for weeks before he'd let him come, and now he was wondering if he'd made a terrible mistake. But all he'd been able to think about was the warmth of that body against his back, those strong arms around him, coaxing.... He shivered unhappily.

"Your Highness?" Lelouch looked up to see Suzaku standing in the doorway. He blinked up at the Japanese man standing awkwardly in front of him. His heart was in his mouth as he realized that Gino was not with him. "Ah. Dinner's ready," Suzaku told him. The coppery taste of disappointment washed over him.

Unable to stomach the thought of food, Lelouch begged off halfway through the meal, claiming jet lag. Looking for somewhere to be alone, his feet wandered and he soon found himself in the training room. It looked just the same as he remembered it. It wasn't fair.

"Your Highness?"

Lelouch turned to face Suzaku wearily. "What, have you forgotten my name already? It hasn't been all _that_ long."

"Of course I haven't," Suzaku said carefully. "It would be improper--"

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Since when have you cared so much about propriety, _Suzaku_?" Suzaku looked away guiltily. Lelouch snorted at his discomfort.

"I--" Suzaku fell silent. He raised his hand as if to touch Lelouch's arm, leaving it hanging between them as he considered his option. Lelouch jumped as he felt the hand make contact. "Lelouch." Suzaku's expression was secret and warm. Lelouch leaned into the touch. "Lelouch, you're too young for...."

Lelouch laughed out loud. "Too young? Now, five years after--" Suzaku's white, pinched face made him stop. "I'm not too young!"

"That's what you said last time," Suzaku said, chuckling.

"W-well it's true this time! I turn eighteen in three months," he said plaintively. Suzaku shook his head in amusement. Growling under his breath, Lelouch decided to take matters into his own hands: looping one arm around the older man's head, he pulled Suzaku down to press his lips against his shocked ones. Arms wrapped to press him tightly against Suzaku's chest, and he thrilled to feel just how much the man had missed him after all.

"Lelouch--?" Suzaku managed to break away. Lelouch pulled him in again and they spent a leisurely moment exploring each others' mouths before Suzaku again attempted to wrestle control. "Lelouch, _please_, we _can't_."

"No, no," Lelouch murmured against his mouth, still clinging to Suzaku's broad shoulders. "Please, no." Suzaku shuddered as his determination wavered. Caving, he dipped to taste the pink lips offered. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, a flushed young prince straddling his lap victoriously.

"I've been practicing," Lelouch bragged breathlessly.

Suzaku's hands came up of their own will to cup thin hips, rolling his thumbs along the front. Lelouch rocked against him eagerly, tiny whimpers escaping his lips. Dark hair fell over his eyes as he leaned forward, bracing himself on Suzaku's shoulders.

"It's different," Suzaku marveled.

Lelouch laughed. "I'm older. Bigger." He emphasized his words with a thrust. Suzaku grinned, thrusting back.

"So you say," he teased, reaching down to palm his cock. Lelouch groaned, covering his hand to press it closer. "Yeah," Suzaku breathed reverently. "Bigger." He worked his thumb under the waistband of Lelouch's trousers, listening to his panting breaths. "Is this okay?"

Lelouch nodded desperately. Popping the button open, Suzaku gently coaxed him through the fly. His cock was hard and leaking against Suzaku's palm, curving gently away from his body in a graceful arc. The tip was an angry red, throbbing against his wrist in time with Lelouch's rapidly fluttering heart. Suzaku gave an experimental squeeze, relearning the territory. Lelouch whined.

"You're so hard," Suzaku told him, dragging a fingertip through the moisture gathering at the tip. "And wet."

"W-wet...?" Lelouch stared down at him.

"Wet." Suzaku stretched a line of precome from the tip with his finger. "So wet," he purred. He stroked over the flesh with an obscene, slick sound.

"Wait," Lelouch gasped, wrapping a hand around Suzaku's wrist. "Wait, please."

Suzaku paused, reaching up to stroke through Lelouch's hair. He waited patiently. "Too much right now?"

"No, that's not it." Lelouch shook his head, blushing. "I...it's just...we've done this part before."

Suzaku held his breath. Shimmying down his body, Lelouch pressed his open palm flat against Suzaku's cock. "I want...I want. _Please_." Biting his lip, Suzaku nodded and tipped him over onto his back.

Suzaku devoured him, lips dragging along his throat to his collarbone. Deft fingers plucked the front of his shirt open as he trailed the tip of his tongue along the skin exposed. By the time he had reached the navel, Lelouch was bucking subtly.

"Have you ever...?" Suzaku considered waiting for an answer, then licked along the side of Lelouch's cock in one continuous stroke. Lelouch yelped, fingers coming to clench in Suzaku's hair as he sucked. His head rocked back and he bit his lip, moaning. He stared down the length of his body, watching the slick length disappear between Suzaku's lips. Suddenly, Suzaku sat back, a trail of saliva connecting him intimately to Lelouch for a few inches before snapping. His eyes were the color of dark, hidden parts of the forest as he gazed down at Lelouch. "I want to fuck you."

Lelouch squirmed uncomfortably. "I-I don't...I've never...."

"You're a virgin?" Suzaku blinked. Lelouch nodded awkwardly, and Suzaku grinned, nuzzling in against his cheek. "I'm so glad." Lelouch's taut posture melted against him and he leaned up to capture Suzaku's mouth in a kiss. They kissed deeply. When they separated, Lelouch was panting, dazed. "Can I?" Suzaku asked, nudging against Lelouch's thigh with his knee. Lelouch nodded. Suzaku grinned like a little boy and quickly worked to peel their clothes off.

Fingers trailed down the inside of Lelouch's thigh. The young prince shifted on his back, thighs falling open to give Suzaku more room. He shivered as dry fingers brushed over his hole. Suzaku brought his hand up to lick his fingertips, bringing them back down to press one in. Lelouch whimpered as it sank in to the knuckle. Suzaku stared at it as it disappeared. He carefully manipulated him, stretching and prodding until the sting was only a faint memory beneath the glow of pleasure buzzing beneath his skin, then leaned in, positioning his own hard cock between slender, pale thighs. At the blunt touch, Lelouch bit his lip and closed his eyes in concentration. Suzaku pressed in. Lelouch winced.

"Look at me. Look at me, please, Lelouch," Suzaku begged, holding back with all of his strength. Teary eyes slitted open, and Suzaku let out a stuttered breath as he sank in and froze. "So beautiful. You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do this since I first saw you getting off the plane. You have no idea how gorgeous you are, how badly I wanted you."

Lelouch sighed as Suzaku fucked him, arms and legs curling around his torso to hold on. "Suzaku," he hummed ecstatically. Suzaku drove in, groaning low in his throat. He wrapped his hand around Lelouch and stroked him. Lelouch wailed, coming suddenly and hard. Suzaku managed a few more strokes before following in a blinding blaze of white.

Huffing contentedly, Suzaku collapsed onto his hands and knees, bent over the sweaty, flushed boy. Lelouch smiled fondly up at him and scratched his head like a dog. Chuckling, Suzaku covered him with his own exhausted body, leaning in to nibble at the underside of his jaw.

---

Gino grinned to himself as he closed the door. 'His parents are going to _kill_ me.'


End file.
